charryarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacks Zakuar
Character Description Basic Information: Full name: Jacks Zakuar Title: None Nicknames: Ace Gender: Male Age: Real: 13 Physically: 16 Birthday: First of June Height: Weight: Dominant Hand: Neither/Unknown Occupation: He is a part time college student and works in the communication department of a large industry because of his creative potential. Former occupations: None Place of work: Viscount Industries and UM: Viscount City Living arrangements: He currently spends most of his living time in his mode of transportation, a hover craft of sorts, because of college and work it is very hard for him to go home every night to sleep so he doesn’t bother most of the time. Hometown: He was born on an island called Lufa which is a medium-small island with rocky beaches and a small forest. His family is the only one that lives on the island and they do so kind of secretly. Current town of residence: He currently still lives on Lufa, just he hardly ever is there anymore because of the many tasks he’s been putting on himself in the city so far away from home. Previous residences: None Physical Aspects Ethnicity: His species are fox, cat, and hedgehog. Family line: His father was Jason Zakuar, a hedgehog with a bit of cat in his blood. His mother is Megan Mar who is where he get‘s his fox blood from, though she also is a little bit cat. The Zakuar family is known for those two traits and it’s ever growing population. Most families are unlikely to have less than two kids. Back in the family tree, because of lots of inbreeding, a trait got passed down for high alcohol resistance and quicker brain development which decrease the life span of Zakuars from ten to twenty-five years shorter than what they would live normally. Head and face shape: Round Hair: He has a lightish brown bowl haircut that doesn’t reach his eyes. Eyes/Eyebrows: His eyes are curved out and kind of cat like with the eyes split instead of together. The curving of the eye actually makes a small point instead of being completely round. His eyes are a medium orange color. Nose: small black nose. Mouth: He has a regular mouth with no special characteristics, though it might be smaller than what should be for someone his size. Skintone: His fur is a decently bright yellow color with white for the tail tip, inner ears, chest, and muzzle. Bone structure: His bone structure is normal, but for in his hands and his arms. His hands have a extreme case of Osteogenesis Imperfecta which basically makes his hands completely useless. It’s possible the slightest impact on them could shatter the bone. His arms have OI as well, but it’s not as bad of a case, but still makes them pretty useless. Physical build/fitness: Physically he’s weak looking. His arms are skinny his legs not that buff if at all. He’s slightly chubby, but it is not very noticeable unless he sits down. His main strength is in his tail. Because of using it so much since he can’t use his hands, it has grown, though physically it’s not able to be seen, but in a way the muscles in the tail are stronger than one normally would allowing it to be a decent replacement for his hands. Posture: His posture is really awkward when you look at him. He stands straight usually and does keep a good posture, but because of his arms and hands being how they are it always seems a bit off how he positions them since he can’t really do much at all, he can’t cross his arms. Though he can do things like point to something, etc, he usually avoids using hands to explain things when he talks and they just look like two dead lumps on him. he’s all happy looking, like he’s going to jump for joy but his arms are by his sides not really doing anything though the rest of his body looks ready to run around and be a hyper little kid. Voice: The emotion in his voice is the first thing I‘d like to note. He doesn‘t put too much emotion into his voice unless he‘s talking to his little brother or sister. He does put emotion into it, but he purposely holds it back. His voice sounds a little deep for his age and always calm. Even with all this though it always seems to have that feeling of openness and friendliness. Like a slight warmth. His accent isn‘t really noted much in how he speaks, speaking correct English and clear. Clothing: Though he doesn’t wear them very much his usual clothes is very basic. It’s a dark orange sleeveless shirt with light gray jeans with no pockets. His orange shoes have a dark gray streak on the bottom and a zipper to make it easy to get them off and on. The outfit he likes so much because of it’s simplicity. He likes to try to take life and make it simple, or at least wishes it was, so he tries to live it as such. The other outfit, the one he’s in more times than he is not is his school clothes. He’s school clothes are slightly odd. It’s a long sleeve jacket that is zipped on. It has weird split designs in the color that makes it a pattern of blue and white, the school colors. Under it he has a black sleeveless shirt and black tie. He wears matching pants and two belts. A gray one and a dark gray one that goes across sideways, leaning against the side of him. His white shoes have five horizontal button things that are gray with a white triangle on the front, the sides having blue, and a light gray strip to the back. The sides also have a gold bulb on both sides. He does not like this outfit much he will admit, because of how hard it is for him to put on. Accessories: There are no real accessories, though he does sometimes use a machine he made. The machine is almost like a mechanical bug. It is like a backpack and voice recorder with a built in printer. He designed it himself to try to himself with doing simple tasks and carrying things like other people can easily on their own. It’s obviously a good size because of what it needs to do, but still not too big. Colors s/he’d never wear: There’s nothing he’d never wear, but to be nude itself. He keeps his options open so even if he got caught in a tutu, he wouldn’t fully mind because of how he sees life. His only request is to keep at least his boxers on. Colors s/he always wears: Colors don’t fully matter, but what he’d love to always wear is the outfit I described above, though it seems to always be his school uniform. 'Training/Hobbies/Possessions' Hobbies: The main hobby Jacks currently has is testing on himself and doing medical experiments on his physical being to try to help find cures for deceases and create things that can help people out when injured, etc. He also enjoys programming artificial intelligences which he puts in each robot creation he makes. He tries to make the most realistic programs each time, his goal to try to be able to program realistic emotion into robots and other machinery. Possessions: His possessions are basically his creations. He actually uses the college’s work shops to make his stuff, though he does supply the materials himself, Jason’s money is what mostly pays for that. Education level: He’s currently been in school for five years. I did say he was in college, but that is because of a few factors. The money his mother put together was able to have them afford getting him in. Another reason is because of how fast his mind was developing. It was already known Zakuars develop faster than most usually would mentally, but Jacks developed even faster than expected. His parents would not allow him to be put in a elementary school and fought for him to be put in a high college to challenge him. To enter he was to take the entry exam and got a 376 out of 500 which was about average for the usually entry so the college finally allowed him in since Megan was going to pay cash for the college anyway. After his first two years he soon was becoming a very active student in his studies, doing multiple majors mostly anything the college had for the medical field and artificial intelligent design and programming, and program development. Languages, scripts, worked well with his mind so he quickly was memorizing the information and never forgot a thing, which was part of what made him such an effective student and got him very high, very fast Occupational training: He had no real occupational training before he got his job. The only training he had was the stuff he learned in college which was enough to get him in, though he’s on the bottom of the pole in the business, he’s happy to be working there and able to start his rise up. Musical training: He has no musical training, but with programming musical AI. Combat training: He also has no combat training and knows almost nothing about it, but what he sees from combat video games his sister plays. Street training: He doesn‘t really have the street smarts one probably would expect. Other training: Anything else he’s learned or used for training he learned on his own by reading lots of books and training videos. Collections: He likes to collect newspapers to try to keep a record of everything that happens in the history of his life and study how things change and how the people around him change and progress. Telltale signs: He has a full archive of them on his computer. Personality Very good at: He’s very good at just about anything computer related when it comes to programming and scripting. Also at thinking outside the box, maybe even outside that a little bit. Very bad at: Relating to others. Because he can’t go through things like a normal person and he can’t enjoy most things a normal person can, it’s hard for him to relate to people. Also to understand why people do what they do when it comes to their actions and ways of thinking. He cannot do anything art wise, he’s not very artistic. He’s also kind of bad at playing video games unless they are puzzle ones so he simply let’s his sister play and only plays when she wants to play against someone and her other brother isn’t around. Prized possessions: His bug robot. Family heirlooms: None. Personality Information: Character keywords: humble, realistic, lonely, deprived, quick minded, Joys: His little brother Jona being happy is his main joy. Fears: Having Jona die while he’s still young, Taka dieing while young Jona’s more of a fear than Taka, not being able to die. Coping mechanisms—sorrow/loss: When he feels a sorrow or a loss he tries his best to keep it inside himself and not let it out, part of why he talks so emotionless for the most part, because he‘s always trying to bottle everything inside and only let out this kind of cheerful warmth that really isn‘t him to the fullest. The sorrow wouldn‘t eat at him so much it‘d drive him mad, but a loss is a loss and it‘d eat at him constantly with no end, always being there as reminder of what happened and he‘ll never be able to get rid of it. Truly he doesn’t cope with it, instead he just is forced to live with it and try to hide it from anyone. Coping mechanisms—physical pain: Physical pain he’s even worse with showing, though he feels it all the same. Though he shows it more than he does any other emotion since it is still pain, he actually does it very oddly. Usually when one would yell or scream because it hurts so bad, he’d cause pain of some sort if he is able to a less painful part of his body to try to combat it, not really screaming, but more the tries to mentally distract from it. He physically shows his pain though, his eyes closing tightly, or at least one eye, his ears going flat against his head and his tail curls around him as if trying to give himself some comfort. Coping mechanisms—humiliation: Humiliation is one he probably doesn’t have a copying mechanism for because he doesn’t feel it. He feels humiliation is a waste of time to worry about, simply move on and keep going because no matter what each event has happened and you can’t stop it from being there as a permanent part of history so just move along. Though he thinks somewhat this way about death, sorrow, and loss in general, humiliation is a lot easier to deal with than something that’ll be more of an emotional tear and a physical loss. Coping mechanisms—trauma: This pretty much is the same for sorrow and loss since in the end it all ends up to be about the same with him and will do the same. If people die he will try to act fine, but inside he will be slightly ate up each day but it wont’ drive him to any form of brink. Coping mechanisms—heartache: This won’t exist for he does not have romance in any sense. Because of his force away from people he does not hope to, tries to, or will get a partner to have a heartache from. Optimist, pessimist or realist: Realist, though he is a little pessimistic in his outlook because the facts are grim. Extravert or Introvert (E or I): Though he acts like an introvert he actually is quite the extravert which is part of why it‘s so painful for him to be forced for his own emotional stability to keep away from people Intuitive or Sensing (N or S): In ways he is both. He likes to take in everything around it and study it and focus on what‘s going on around him, but he likes to plan for the future as well as plan for the day and try to find ways to progress and see how other‘s will to. In a hope to try to understand the other side of the situation he tries reading between the line to get a better sense of what‘s there, but what doesn‘t want to be known and in a way it‘s like he‘s trying to read through other people‘s fake smiles, like everyone else has to read through his if they want to see the true mindful him. Thinking or Feeling (T or F): Jacks is thinking all the way, though the feeling part gets in the way somewhat so he‘s not as all the way as I first said. He tries to think logically about every situation and what it all means to get to a logical answer, which is why he finds it so logical to try to avoid people and keep to himself to protect himself from emotional damage, but all the same the feeling side wants him to disobey that logic so he can still have a social life and socially grow and connect. Judging or Perceiving (J or P): Planning things out is typical of Jacks, but he doesn‘t like things planned fully. He enjoys being able to have those open times where there‘s nothing planned and he can relax and do exactly as he pleases and if something comes up, he‘s fine with it. He plans, but goes with the flow, a balance of sorts. He just doesn’t want to make things too complex. “It’s a waste of life“, as he puts it. Myers-Briggs Personality Type: E N T P Love Language: When Jacks was a baby this was words of affirmation, but soon after he got to be five that changed. Now this would be physical touch, which sadly for him, is probably the most unlikely he is to get from anyone because of his disorder Idiosyncrasies (Verbal): He says “I don‘t understand why“ a lot if there‘s anything that‘s a commonly used phrase, because of his unable to understand others very well action wise. He doesn‘t really give people nicknames, he finds it a bit rude, though he has one of his own. He off and on calls people Mr. and Miss, but those are the only things he‘d say. Idiosyncrasies (Physical): As I decribed before how he moves his arms and hands just seems very awkward for what the moment calls for or the lack there of Nervous habits: He doesn‘t actually show anything for nervous habits, though sometimes he simply just sits or stands with his eyes closed for a short time to calm himself down. Other idiosyncrasies: His only other problem would be his need to always look behind him before he goes through any doors and to always pause six seconds before going through one. The six seconds is after the door opens, unless it’s a see-through door. 'Trivial Preferences' Alcohol tolerance: Because of the Zakuar mutation his tolerance is very high. He’s actually known for taking a beer out of the fridge when he’s home because he does enjoy the taste as much as he doesn’t want to admit it. Sweet, sour, bitter, or salty: He tries to say he doesn‘t have a preference, but based upon his love of beer I would say bitter. Odd likes: None currently know of. Pet peeves: People who waste their life away and don’t care. It’s mostly the ‘don’t care’ part that bugs him. Illogical hatred towards something. Time most awake: He‘s most awake during the day because he has to be, school, work, and all that is going on so he must. His preferred time of the day though is night where it’s quiet and he can be left alone and not have to force himself to be in such a way. It’s calm, relaxing, exactly what he wants. Favorite season: He gives them all equal chance in his mind. Favorite colors: Same with this. Favorite weather: Again. Favorite kinds of people: His favorite kinds of people are those who are accepting and understanding of those who are completely different and even different than those people’s perceptions of normal and usual. Favorite foods: Once again he tries to give them equal chance and not choose over them. I guess, fresh. Favorite drinks: I would say all, but I would also say beer. Favorite places: Being out in the city at night. Musical preferences: None. Clothing preferences: Loose and simple. Literary preferences: Programming code Weapons preferences: Robots/androids/other machines. Travel preferences: He prefers to walk, but all the same to use his hover craft. Most relaxing activities/surroundings: Walking around in the middle of the night in the city. 'Character' Greatest character virtues: Sincere, humble, dependable, kind, trustworthy, creative. Greatest character flaws: Grim, everything‘s a secret, keeps to self, never sure what‘s on his mind, slight hypocrite. Expounding upon virtues: He’s a very kind person, humble, dependable, all those things because he really doesn’t like the idea of wasting what you are. Expounding upon flaws: Right away his own wishes turn on him slightly, at least in this current time though it’s probably going to be the case in the future too. He purposely avoids things he thinks he can be good at to help let other’s have that higher up on him so he has to go to them for help with those things so they have a feeling of need and he doesn’t become self depended. He really does have a grim out look in the future in total for himself. It’s already obvious what the others mean, he hides everything from others so no one knows what’s really going on in his head and what he’s really feeling which makes him a very, tightly, closed book. Situational reaction—virtues: When people have problems or are in trouble and he can help he almost always tries to be there to help or at least tries to do something, anything he can. Situational reaction—flaws: The main problem is he‘ll always hold back, try to hold back any of his emotion from the issue, obviously this means he might not be as dependable as he seems to outsiders, can cause people to dislike him for this weird drawback to his emotions and find his reactions odd because of it, causing the above once again. How these can help him/her and people around him/her: I am unsure exactly what to say for this. How this can be used against him/her: People can easily use Jacks because of his kindness. He’ll try to help anyone unless he sees a reason not to so he can easily be abused for this reason. Self or Others: He has a lot more value over others than himself, he has no real reason to worry about himself in most situations when it all is said in done. 'Relationships/Family' Relationships: None. Family wealth: The family is decently wealthy since Megan has been working so long, though a lot of the money is quickly being used up by Jacks with college and his projects, he‘s now also adding to the money of the family. It also helps they do not have to pay anyone else since they live on their own island. Immediate family: He has a little brother named Jona and a little sister named Taka. They are twins and are five years old. As I said before his father is Jason and mother Megan. Relationships with family: He has a close connection to his Extended family: The Zakuar family is very big so I’ll only speak of three. Cana, Maria and Zak. Relationships with extended family: Jacks’s cousin Cana is like a triplet with Jona and Taka. She’s five just like them and they all three look about alike. She’s a pretty hyper girl which isn’t completely something in Jacks’s element so it’s more of a slight friend, but he’s still nice to her as such. Zak is a cousin he has in the city. He’s twelve years old so it’s a cousin of close age to Jacks and has a bit of an understanding with his situation, though he’s in a pretty different situation of his own. Maria is Zak’s little sister, but Jacks doesn’t really spend any time with her. Current friends: He doesn’t really have any friends currently. Childhood friends: None Current acquaintances: Ackie and Alex Woodpatch Childhood acquaintances: None. Current enemies: Sirus Viscount Childhood enemies: None. Current employer: Viscount Industries, owner Sirus Viscount. Previous employers: None Current co-workers: Many people, huge company. Previous co-workers: None General relationships with towns and countries: ' WIP' History Timeline: WIP General History: ' WIP' Interpersonal History: ' WIP' Situational Behavior: ' WIP' 'Goals—Ultimate and In-Story' Short-term goals in-story: Stop Sirus Viscount from having too much control. Long-term goal in-story: To keep a record of the whole history of the planet through his lifetime, almost like a living record of everything that’s ever happened that he can find out about. So he can see how everyone progresses from one way to another and what caused each thing. Childhood goals: Become the owner of Viscount Industries Life-long goals: Same as long-term. Romantic goals: None Relational goals: None Family goals: None Revenge goals: Take over Viscount Industries Skills Other Info Gallery Jacks info thingy project part 1.png JacksandJona.jpg JacksZakuar.png Notes *This profile is still being worked on, so sections are subject to change. Category:Sonic OCs Category:Cat Category:Fox Category:Hedgehog Category:Male